Be Mine
by rangerbabe8935
Summary: Post TS Babe. Stephanie runs away to Ohio with Joe's help after Ranger pushes her away.
1. Joe and Ranger

This was the day. I took advantage of Ranger over some birthday cake and then I told him that I loved him.

"_Babe. I told you that my lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships. Look what happened to Julie. I couldn't bear it if someone went after you just because of some grudge against me. I care about you too much."_

"_Care? Is that all?"_

"_It should be."_

"_Well, since my love is so repulsive to you I am sorry for taking up so much of your valuable time. I thank you for all you have done for me. I'll let myself out." I took the key fob from my purse as I grabbed my shirt from the floor. I pulled it on as I headed for the door and didn't look back._

Today was the day that I left Trenton. I couldn't go back to my apartment after the shooting. There were too many bad memories. I had been staying at Joe's, but we broke up a month ago. After I admitted that I loved him I admitted that I loved Ranger and that I didn't think that we were going to work. Surprisingly there was no argument and we remained friendly.

He was the one that was helping me move on. He understood my desire to leave and was actually helping me become untraceable. I never thought our ending would be so anticlimactic. He had already decided that we were probably better as friends and was waiting for me to come to the same conclusion. He knew what I felt for Ranger and he wanted me to be happy.

"_If Ranger doesn't want you, and us being together won't make either of us happy, then I'll do whatever it takes to see that you get the happiness you deserve Stephanie."_

"_Even if it means helping me disappear forever?"_

"_Even if. I still love you, even if it isn't the forever and babies kind of love. Know that Stephanie."_

"_I do Joe. I know."_

Joe pulled in a few favors with the higher ups and was helping me set up a new identity. Tomorrow I will be living in Ohio as Ms. Danea Carlos. I had a new life and I was starting over.

Seven months later Mansfield, Ohio—

"Danea! You are getting huge!" My new best friend Crystal Carnett screeched.

Did I forget to mention that I was pregnant with Ranger's baby when I left? Three of them actually. That explained the belly already. I went from being a bad hamster mommy to being pregnant with triplets. Life sure did throw ya curve balls. Crystal was my midwife. She was also my neighbor, so that made things easy. She was a cute little bubbly blonde. She was curvy and reminded me of a smaller, less colorful Lula. She was only twenty three, so she still wore jeans and tee shirts, so no leopard spandex either.

"Hey Crystal. How are Micah and Connor?"

"They are a hand full, but what can I say. Michael says that his brother is coming home this weekend, so I need a place to hide out. Is it okay if we stay with you?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind helping me with some painting. I bought the fume free kind."

"What color did you decide on?"

"Mint Green. It is really pretty and it is unisex."

"That is always best. Especially since you decided not to decide the sex of the babies."

"I think that some of Connor's artwork on the walls would be nice too. It'll give it a nice childlike aspect."

"Connor would love that. I never knew that six year olds could paint like he does. I actually know what he is drawing. Micah on the other hand…he is a different sort of artist."

"That kid is destined to be a singer. He already has the most angelic voice."

"Just like his daddy."

"Are you sure that you don't want him knowing about the boys?"

"It is for the best. He is in a dangerous line of work and it was just a dumb mistake. I was sixteen and he was leaving for the army. He was my brother's best friend. He probably doesn't even remember my name."

"Does Jake know that Lester is the daddy?"

"no and I would prefer it remains that way. It would ruin their friendship. I just can't believe that I believed him when he said he loved me. I wrote to him, and he had started writing back. When he entered Special Forces he said that his life was too dangerous for a relationship now."

"Sounds like a guy I know."

"The trips daddy?"

"Got it in one. What is it with army men?"

"I dunno. Let's go get the boys. Can we take your van?"

That's right. Stephanie Plum Bombshell Bounty Hunter of Trenton New Jersey drove a minivan in Ohio. She also operates a daycare. My life sure has changed. When I look back to Trenton there are very few happy memories. Since my new life I have had more happy memories than I thought possible. Number one being finding out I was pregnant. I never thought that I could be happy about it, but I was. The children made me happy and I was stalker free. I also have learned how to make my own pineapple upside down cake. That one almost ties for first on the happy memories list.

Trenton—

"Here's the mail boss." Tank said to Ranger.

"Ohio? I don't know anyone in Ohio."

"Maybe it is Stephanie."

"Why would she go to Ohio?"

"I dunno, but why would she be in any of the other places that you have looked?"

"I haven't had any leads that point to Ohio."

"Maybe it is a sign that Ohio is where you should look."

Ranger tore open the envelope. There were photos inside. One was of a woman and two children. The little boys looked familiar, but he couldn't place them. The woman did too. It was strange. Usually he remembered a face. He flipped the picture over.

_You did this to her. You took love from her life by convincing him that his life was too dangerous. Now she has no one to protect her or the children that were the result of the love they shared._

He thought back and remembered.

"_Lester, do you really expect to be able to go back and have a relationship with someone?"_

"_I love her. She is like the sun to me on sad days."_

"_She is also sixteen. What do you think our enemies would do to her if they found her?"_

"_Don't say that!"_

"_It is the truth. Think about it."_

"This is Crystal Carnett. Lester's old girlfriend. Shit."

"Are the other pictures her too?" Ranger took out another picture and fear flashed into his eyes.

"Stephanie."

"What?"

"It is a headshot of Stephanie."

"There is another one. What is it? Please don't tell me it is Lula." He pulled out the last picture and cursed.

"Is it?"

"No. It is a full body of Stephanie."

"What? Lemme see." Tank grabbed the picture and his eyes grew wide. "Damn she is big! She ran from Morelli and she was pregnant with his kid!"

"No, she ran from me. I think that is my baby." He flipped the picture over and sighed at the writing.

_You never know when to give up do you? It went from a friend's girlfriend that was pregnant with two of his sons to your __**protégé**__. Did you know when you sent her away that she was pregnant with three of you children? I bet you didn't…now there is no one to protect them. All seven of them will be mine. _

"Shit. That is triplets. Fuck! Call Lester! We are headed to Ohio."


	2. On the Plane

Oops! I forgot on the last one. I own nothing and I am making no money from the characters that Janet Evanovich has made. What a shame!! This is the first fic I have ever posted, so please review.

"_What? Lemme see." Tank grabbed the picture and his eyes grew wide. "Damn she is big! She ran from Morelli and she was pregnant with his kid!"_

"_No, she ran from me. I think that is my baby." He flipped the picture over and sighed at the writing._

_You never know when to give up do you? It went from a friend's girlfriend that was pregnant with two of his sons to your __**protégé**__. Did you know when you sent her away that she was pregnant with three of you children? I bet you didn't…now there is no one to protect them. All seven of them will be mine. _

"_Shit. That is triplets. Fuck! Call Lester! Call Joe. We are headed to Ohio."_

On the Plane to Ohio—

"I am a daddy?"

"Yeah. Crystal had twins. They are handsome boys Lester."

"Stephanie is pregnant too?"

"Yeah. Triplets. She looks good huh?"

"Ranger I am sorry. I didn't know she was pregnant when I helped her. I just knew that she wanted to start over." Joe stated with sincerity.

"It's okay. She probably didn't know herself. She disappeared just a few days after they were conceived." Ranger's voice was sad and several emotions played over his face.

"How do you know?" Lester asked. Morelli looked pained.

"She never cheated on you Morelli. I have only been with her twice. Once during Abruzzi when you were on a break and then a few days before she left after she broke up with you."

"I know that. I always knew. What are you going to do when you find her? I know you have been looking, but what are you going to do? Why did you want to find her?"

"I want to protect her."

"This situation just came up. Why have you been looking for her all this time?"

"I don't know. I just have to see her. I have to know that she is okay. I want to know where she is."

"That is called love man." Lester stated.

"I love her in my own way."

"There is no 'my own way' about it. You love her plain and simple. Why didn't you let her know?" Joe asked.

"My life is too dangerous."

"Hell, her life is too dangerous. I think that she has been shot at more than you in these past three years. Do you really think that she would be better off on her own or with you there to guide her and to love her?"

"I don't know. I always thought that she would be better off with you. With a family and a husband. Safe from this world."

"That is what I wanted for her too, but what did she want for herself? She was never going to settle down and get married and have babies like we wanted her to."

"I know. I just… I didn't know what to do. When I wanted to go apologize she was gone. I never got to tell her that I…" Ranger trailed off. "I don't know why I am telling you this."

"Because it is high time you told someone. Granted that should have been the Bombshell, but right now just admitting to yourself that you wanted her is all that it'll take. You two will work this out. I know you will. She loves you." Tank announced. Ranger looked surprised as if he forgot that Tank was even there.

"I hope you are right. I just hope that we don't make it there too late."


	3. Marriage and Motherhood

Oops! I forgot on the last one. I own nothing and I am making no money from the characters that Janet Evanovich has made. What a shame!! This is the first fic I have ever posted, so please review.

"_My life is too dangerous."_

"_Hell, her life is too dangerous. I think that she has been shot at more than you in these past three years. Do you really think that she would be better off on her own or with you there to guide her and to love her?"_

"_I don't know. I always thought that she would be better off with you. With a family and a husband. Safe from this world."_

"_That is what I wanted for her too, but what did she want for herself? She was never going to settle down and get married and have babies like we wanted her to."_

"_I know. I just… I didn't know what to do. When I wanted to go apologize she was gone. I never got to tell her that I…" Ranger trailed off. "I don't know why I am telling you this."_

"_Because it is high time you told someone. Granted that should have been the Bombshell, but right now just admitting to yourself that you wanted her is all that it'll take. You two will work this out. I know you will. She loves you." Tank announced. Ranger looked surprised as if he forgot that Tank was even there._

"_I hope you are right. I just hope that we don't make it there too late."_

Ohio Steph's POV

"This looks nice. Where did you find this shade? I didn't find it when I was pregnant with the boys." Crystal said.

"Wal Mart. Never underestimate Wal Mart. I had never really shopped there until I moved here."

"I bet that you didn't pay an arm and a leg like I did at Lowe's either. Wal Mart. Is that where you got all of the babies unisex clothes?"

"No I got those at Sears and Meijer. I got a great deal on some of this stuff. I made sure I bought a lot of premie diapers too."

"Did Jake buy it for you?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"I told you. We are friends. I swore off men when I left Trenton. If the babies father can't be in their lives then I at least want a man to have some influence over them. I don't want to have all boys and have them grow up badly because they don't have a male influence." I said with a sigh. I had seen too many of those boys on Stark and Comstock. I didn't want that life for my children. I was going to be a single mother, but I was going to do it right.

"Just because their dad was an ass doesn't mean that you deserve to be unhappy. You deserve better than a man who threw you out onto the streets because his life was too dangerous." She sounded bitter.

"Speaking from experience?" I knew she was and as soon as I said that an embarrassed look crossed her face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just because that was my situation doesn't mean that it is yours."

"Hey. Maybe we should just marry each other. Life would be easier." She laughed and the tension eased from her face just like I knew it would.

"It isn't legal in Ohio. Too bad. I would have made one hell of a husband." I grinned.

"Who says you would be the husband?"

"I go off to work and you take care of the kids and cook. That is a wife thing." I grinned again.

"Yeah, well, your cooking is way better than mine. I'll get a job and you take over Carlos Care Center."

"Deal. You could go deliver babies for a living."

"On second thought I think I'll stay home with the kids." She laughed outright and then the boys started yelling from the nursery.

"I'll go. You can start on dinner hubby!" She smiled and headed for the kitchen. I went upstairs and saw the two boys fighting over a paintbrush.

"I am the artist. Your drawings suck! You go downstairs and bake cookies with Mommy!"

"Connor! Is that any way to speak to your brother?" Connor blushed and looked shamed.

"I'm sorry Aunt Danea. I was supposed to be the one to paint the room. He can't do it. He can't even color inside the lines."

"Connor, Micah, come here." I sat on the rocking chair and took a boy on each knee.

"It hurts people when all you do is tell them that they are bad at something. Instead of telling Micah that he is wrong, why don't you show him how to do it right?"

"He makes fun of my singing." Connor fought.

"How about this compromise. Connor, you show your brother how to paint right and help him with his coloring and in return, Micah, you can teach Connor how to sing better and maybe even how to play the piano or the guitar."

"I can do that. I wanna learn how to paint just like you Connor. You are so good."

"You sing real good too Micah. I always wished I could sing like you." The boys hugged each other and I smiled. Maybe this motherhood thing wasn't going to be so hard after all.

A/N Alright. This was just a bit of a filler to show how close Crystal and Stephanie/Danea are. It also goes to show how much Stephanie has changed since moving to Ohio. Just a bit of fluff. I promise more action and more Ranger to come!!


	4. Surprise!

Oops! I forgot on the last one. I own nothing and I am making no money from the characters that Janet Evanovich has made. What a shame!! This is the first fic I have ever posted, so please review.

"_Connor, Micah, come here." I sat on the rocking chair and took a boy on each knee._

"_It hurts people when all you do is tell them that they are bad at something. Instead of telling Micah that he is wrong, why don't you show him how to do it right?"_

"_He makes fun of my singing." Connor fought._

"_How about this compromise. Connor, you show your brother how to paint right and help him with his coloring and in return, Micah, you can teach Connor how to sing better and maybe even how to play the piano or the guitar."_

"_I can do that. I wanna learn how to paint just like you Connor. You are so good."_

"_You sing real good too Micah. I always wished I could sing like you." The boys hugged each other and I smiled. Maybe this motherhood thing wasn't going to be so hard after all._

Ohio Ranger's POV

"What are you going to say to her?" I asked Lester.

"That I didn't know. That I still love her and hope to God that she hasn't moved on. It has been close to seven years. I have been hopping from girl to girl never getting serious because you convinced me it was the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that."

"No. You shouldn't have, but I don't blame you. I guess that somewhere in the back of my mind I was thinking the same thing because it didn't take much to convince me. Besides, I know you meant well. I could see how much you loved Stephanie. You truly believed that it was better. How could I hate you?"

"You are a good man Lester."

"I just hope that I am good enough for her."

"Me too Les, me too."

Steph's POV

"Danea! Jake is here!" I went downstairs and met Jake in the living room.

"Hey Jake!"

"Dani, you are looking good. How much longer?"

"Hopefully I'll go full term. I still have about two months."

"Did you decide to find out the sex?"

"No. I decided to wait it out. A lot of mothers in my parenting group said that they waited and it made the delivery go quicker because of the anticipation."

"Good. Is Crystal going with you?"

"Yeah. She had a C-Section with the twins, so she'll be right there. I need her. Her parents are going to watch the boys."

"I could watch them if you guys want. I could bring them to the hospital and everything so they can take part. I know how excited they are to have babies around." At that moment Crystal yelled up the stairs.

"Boys! Wash your hands! Dinner is almost ready!"

"Oh, I am sorry. Am I interrupting dinner?"

"No, not at all. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure. It smells delicious."

"That is Crystal for you. She can whip up a meal like no other." I smiled as she peeked her head into the room and winked.

"We'll be right there nosy." She pulled her head out of the door and I heard her laugh as she walked to the kitchen.

Dinner was pretty uneventful as usual. It was so much different than at my parents house in Trenton. It was peaceful. The boys had impeccable table manners and ate all of their food.

As I closed the door after Jake I thought about what Crystal had said about moving on. Jake was a great guy and he loved kids. He volunteered at my daycare at least twice a week and the kids love him. Maybe it was time to move on. I think I deserved it. We settled down in front of the TV after dinner. It was a nightly ritual at our house. Crystal was my neighbor, but most nights we ate together and watched TV and when it was time for the boys to go to bed they went home and I took a shower and went to bed as well. I babysat the boys often enough at night when Crystal was delivering babies that they had their own room here as well. It was nice. I even had a room for Crystal to stay in because she was going to help with the babies after they were born. Life was pretty sweet.

We were watching Scooby Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed on ABC Family when I heard a knock at the door. Crystal was closer, so she went to answer it. I heard the door open and then a thump. I jumped from the couch, as fast as my belly would allow, and went to the door. When I saw the group of men and the familiar brown eyes darkness took me as well.


	5. Fairy Tales without Endings

Oops! I forgot on the last one. I own nothing and I am making no money from the characters that Janet Evanovich has made. What a shame!! This is the first fic I have ever posted, so please review.

_We were watching Scooby Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed on ABC Family when I heard a knock at the door. Crystal was closer, so she went to answer it. I heard the door open and then a thump. I jumped from the couch, as fast as my belly would allow, and went to the door. When I saw the group of men and the familiar brown eyes darkness took me as well._

The guys POV

"Quick catch her." Ranger grabbed her just as she was dropping to the floor. All of a sudden two identical little boys ran to the foyer.

One of the boys had a stun gun and the other had pepper spray. "Get away from our mom and Aunt Danea! We know how to use these!" Then they started looking closely at Lester. They looked at each other and back to him.

"Daddy?" Tears came to Lester's eyes as he kneeled down facing them.

"Yes. I am your daddy."

"Mommy always said that we would meet you one day. She said that when your life wasn't dangerous anymore that she would take us to see you. Did you come find us because your life isn't dangerous anymore?"

"Yeah. I came to find you." Lester held out his arms and the little boys ran to him. They dropped their weapons and embraced Lester like he had only returned from a day at work.

Ranger was holding Stephanie and similar tears were in his eyes. She looked so helpless and fragile. Lester picked Crystal up from the floor and carried her to the couch. Ranger did the same for Stephanie and stroked the side of her face. Coaxing her to wake up. Lester just kept looking back and forth between his sons and Crystal. There was a sense on wonderment on his face.

Tank and Joe stood on the sidelines and watched as the girls slowly started to wake.

Steph's POV

I woke up to see Ranger staring at me with a look on his face I had never seen before. I backed away from his touch and I saw hurt flash through his eyes before it was replaced with a blank mask. I looked over and saw Crystal waking up. Lester Santos was looking at her like she was the person who hung the moon at night.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Pretty much the same as me. I looked back at Ranger.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I live here. I don't recall inviting you over. How and why did you find me?"

"Yeah! What happened to life being to dangerous for us?" Crystal piped in at Lester.

I realized that the boys were looking at us a little strangely. "Connor, Micah? Will you come upstairs with me? Mommy and Daddy have to talk about some stuff. I'll read you a story and when they are done they can come upstairs to tuck you in."

"Okay Aunt Danea. Can we hear the one about the bounty hunter?"

"Yeah, that one is your favorite huh?"

"Yeah. She reminds us of you and mommy." I lead the boys upstairs and into their room. Half of it was filled with artwork and the other half was filled with famous musicians. Two totally different little boys. They reminded me of Valerie and me at that age. I sat down and told them a fairy tale version of my life in Trenton. They fell asleep before it ended. They always do. That was a good thing because I never knew what to say about the part where the bounty hunter runs away after her true love pushes her away from danger.

"How does it end?"

"Huh?" I twirled around at Ranger's voice.

"The story? How does it end?" He spoke so softly that I could barely hear him.

"I don't know. They have never stayed awake long enough for me to think of one."

"I would like to know. Does her true love come to his senses and come after her?"

"She wished for it every day, but her wish never came true. I didn't even think that Crystal's Lester could be my Lester too. Where are they?"

"She took him to her house to talk. Is there a place that Tank and Joe could sleep?"

"Well, I assume that they are going to stay at her place, so the guest bedroom is free. It has a king and the couch folds out into a queen. Um…I'll go get them settled. You can wait in my bedroom, I'll be up in a few." I practically ran down the hallway to the stairs. I met Joe and Tank in the living room. They smiled and Tank lifted me up and spun me.

"Little girl you are getting big! Wait'll I tell Lula. She is so happy for you. We are pregnant too. She said to tell you that you and Batman had better have a fine looking boy because we are having a little girl and that they are destined to be married."

"I am so happy for you two! I am glad that you guys are doing good. She deserves a good man like you."

"We are getting married after the baby is born. She said to tell you that you had better come and be her maid of honor. She wouldn't want anyone but you to be and that if I didn't get you to come back to Trenton that we aren't getting married."

"Tell her not to worry, I'll be there." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Where am I sleeping little girl?"

"You can have the king in Crystal's room. It is down this hall on the right."

"Goodnight little girl."

"G'night Tank!"

I turned to Joe and looked down at my feet. We had been talking on the phone once a week since I left. I never told him about the babies.

"Why didn't you tell me Danea?"

"I didn't want you to tell Ranger and have him come down here and try to take me back for the babies' sake. I wanted to do this on my own. I still can. Why did you bring him here?"

"I'll let him explain. It was necessary Danea."

"I never understood why you called me that. Even on the phone, you never called me Stephanie or Cupcake, it was always Danea."

"That is who you are now. I can still see traces of Stephanie Plum, but Danea is who you are now. I accept that. Listen, I am beat. I know that you are stalling for time before you talk to Ranger, so where am I sleeping?"

"The couch pulls out. If you can pull it while I grab the sheets and blankets I would appreciate it."

"There, that is what I mean. Stephanie Plum would have told me that the couch pulls out and then pointed in the direction of the sheets. She also would have told me to shove it when I mentioned stalling for time. You have grown up."

"You too Joe. You too." I went to get the sheets and blankets and helped Joe make his bed.

"Listen to him. Just let him explain before you go crazy and try to throw him out. Please. Just this once will you listen first?"

"Like you said Joe, I have grown up. Stephanie Plum would have thrown him out the minute she came to. Danea has learned to listen and to be understanding. I'll listen to his story, but I can't guarantee it will end happily. Good night Joe."

"Goodnight Danea."

I looked up the stairs and took a deep breath before I took the first step. Here it goes. Today is the day.

A/N I tried to give it a little more action, but it turned out sappy. Probably because I just watched Spiderman 3's midnight showing and I wish I could have gouged my eyes out with spoons before I went. Too over dramatic!! Plus it is 4:30 in the morning. I just wanted to write this and get it out for everyone. Sorry about the cliffhanger. That convo is too much to think about right now. Alright! Review please!!!! Goodnight Babes!


	6. The Discussion

Oops! I forgot on the last one. I own nothing and I am making no money from the characters that Janet Evanovich has made. What a shame!! This is the first fic I have ever posted, so please review. Sorry about the cliffhanger everyone, but here is theconverstion everyone has been waiting for.

"_Listen to him. Just let him explain before you go crazy and try to throw him out. Please. Just this once will you listen first?"_

"_Like you said Joe, I have grown up. Stephanie Plum would have thrown him out the minute she came to. Danea has learned to listen and to be understanding. I'll listen to his story, but I can't guarantee it will end happily. Good night Joe."_

"_Goodnight Danea."_

_I looked up the stairs and took a deep breath before I took the first step. Here it goes. Today is the day._

I stalled on the stairs and turned to go into the kitchen. I grabbed myself some orange juice and a yogurt. I needed more calories, these are growing babies. I headed up the stairs slowly now and found Ranger in the nursery instead of my room. He was touching the cribs and looked lost in thought.

"Ranger?" He jumped a little when I said his name and I smiled. "You know Ranger, you should be more aware of your surroundings." He grinned and it slowly faded into a frown.

"Why did you come here?"

"Why doesn't her wish come true?" He countered.

"Jesus. Still stuck on that fairy tale. Her wish never came true because her true love didn't really love her at all. He loved being a superhero more and the danger interested him more than she did."

"My fairy tale ends differently."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In my version of the fairy tale he sent her away because his life was too dangerous for the moment. He wanted to straighten some things out before he could make a life with her. She just moved too fast and caught him off guard. He didn't know what to do."

"What did he decide to do?"

"He decided that he had to set things right. He had to tell her things that he had been trying not to think of. He tried to find her because he missed her." Tears were welling in my eyes. I tried not to hope for this, but I couldn't help it. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"How did he find her? She ran away really far and changed her name." I was curious,  
I knew that Joe had brought him, but I don't think that any of those reasons would have prompted Joe to bring him without telling me. He had been asking to bring him for the past five months. He wouldn't just show up.

"I made Joe tell me where you were because I got this in the mail today." He handed me an envelope. I pulled out the contents as I sat on my rocking chair. I gasped at what I saw.

"These were taken at Crystal's family barbeque last week. I didn't see anybody with a camera."

"Read the backs." I read the backs a groaned. I had another stalker. Ranger wasn't here to try to get me back, he was trying to protect his children from a stalker.

"Any idea who it could be?" He asked.

"None at all. I haven't even received a threatening letter. Whoever it is knows that you were the one to talk Lester out of coming home to Crystal. It has to be somebody on your end. Our end is clear. Nobody knows you here. I guess this is exactly what you were talking about huh? Here I am bringing three more targets into this world. I bet that is exactly what you are thinking." I let out a sigh and turned to go into my room.

"Your ESP was never very accurate. Do you really want to know what I am thinking right now?"

"Yes Ranger. I have always wanted to know what makes you tick. That mysterious I can't let anyone know me shit was getting really old really fast. I wanted to get to know you better."

"I am thinking that you look more beautiful than ever right now. I am thinking that you look so good with your belly round with my children. Our children Stephanie. The children that we made together."

"So you want visitation rights or something?"

"I want you."

"Why?" I wasn't going to make this easy.

"Because I have missed you Stephanie. I have missed curling up with you and holding you. I have missed watching you work and smile even though you are covered in garbage. I have missed the way you would wear my tee shirts and wash with Bulgari when you needed some comfort. I miss you."

"But Stephanie is gone."

"Stephanie may be gone, but I know that Babe is still in there. I fell in love with Babe. I see her shining out through your eyes right now. I love you. I want us to be a family together." Tears fell and I couldn't stop them. This was what I had been waiting to hear from him. This was what I dreamed of I just couldn't help thinking that it was all because of the stalker.

"I would have found you regardless of whether this stalker contacted me or not. It was only a matter of time."

"I missed you Ranger, but I love my life here. I have a good job and great friends. I don't want to leave Crystal and the boys."

"Well, I might just have to open a Rangeman Ohio office because I am not letting you out of my sight again."

"Tell me again?"

"I love you Babe." With that I lead him into my bedroom and curled up on the bed. He put an arm around me, but I couldn't get comfortable. The July heat was getting to me. Finally I laid on my back and took his hand and placed it on my belly. I could tell the first moment he felt a baby move. He almost jumped a foot off the bed.

"What's wrong Ranger?" I giggled a little when I said it.

"Absolutely nothing babe. Everything is just perfect."

Just perfect. I smiled at that as I drifted off to sleep. The stalker can wait til tomorrow.


	7. Surprises and Stalkers

I own nothing and I am making no money from the characters that Janet Evanovich has made. What a shame!! This is the first fic I have ever posted, so please review.

"_Well, I might just have to open a Rangeman Ohio office because I am not letting you out of my sight again."_

"_Tell me again?"_

"_I love you Babe." With that I lead him into my bedroom and curled up on the bed. He put an arm around me, but I couldn't gat comfortable. The July heat was getting to me. Finally I laid on my back and took his hand and placed it on my belly. I could tell the first moment he felt a baby move. He almost jumped a foot off the bed._

"_What's wrong Ranger?" I giggled a little when I said it._

"_Absolutely nothing babe. Everything is just perfect."_

_Just perfect. I smiled at that as I drifted off to sleep. The stalker can wait til tomorrow. _

I woke the next morning feeling better than ever. I had my arms wrapped around Connor and Micah. They must have crawled into bed last night. I smiled and tickled them until they woke up.

"Aunt Danea? Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Connor asked.

"We went to sleep with mommy and there was a big man in her bed." Micah added.

"Mommy and Daddy went to sleep at your house since there were too many people and not enough beds here."

"Oh. What is for breakfast?" Connor asked. Connor was just like me. Food was the first thing on his mind in the mornings.

"I think that I can whip up some pancakes and sausage. How does that sound?"

"Can I have French Toast?" Micah asked.

"Sure baby. Let's go get breakfast started." Surprisingly Ranger was still asleep. He was always up so quick and early, but this morning he kept sleeping. It was already six thirty. I smiled and went downstairs to make everyone breakfast. Joe and Tank were still asleep, so the boys and I quietly went to the kitchen. By the time we were done we had made French Toast, pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, and a small fruit salad for me. As we were setting the table Joe strolled in followed by Tank.

"Breakfast looks good Danea. It smells even better. Mmm. Where's Ranger?" Joe asked.

"Still sleeping. Tank could you go wake him up?"

"Ranger is still in bed?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, the boys and I didn't want to wake him." He smiled and went up to get Ranger. About that time Crystal and Lester walked in looking happy and holding hands.

"Bombshell, I could smell this next door. When did you learn how to cook?" I smacked Lester and told him to make a plate. Ranger and Tank came downstairs a minute later and Ranger looked confused.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you needed some sleep, so the boys and I came down to make breakfast."

"I take it that is my fruit salad?" I looked confusedly down at my breakfast.

"No. This is mine. I always have fruit for breakfast."

"Since when?" He looked amused.

"Since I found out I was pregnant. Everything here is healthy. I make everything with egg whites and all natural ingredients. The pancakes are made with soy milk and so are the egg white scrambled eggs. The sausage and bacon are turkey. Do you want me to make you a fruit salad? I have wheat bagels if you would like those." I forgot just how bad I used to eat. I understood his confusion.

"Stephanie? When did you learn to cook?" Lester asked again.

"Fine. Crystal taught me. She has been teaching me all kinds of mothering things. I needed to know how to cook so I could take care of my children properly. I had planned on being a single mother and I didn't have the resources to hire an Ella. So, I learned."

"Babe." Was all Ranger said to that.

The breakfast table was a little strained. You could tell that there were things that the grown ups needed to talk about and couldn't because of the presence of Micah and Connor.

"Micah, Connor, did you guys want to finish with the nursery? I want that to be done so that you, Micah, can record me some lullabies later. I think the trips would love to hear you sing them to sleep at night." That got them excited and I took them upstairs to get them settled and out of the way.

I got back downstairs and was confronted by four baffled male faces and a female that looked ready to bust a gut.

"What is so funny Crystal?" I was thoroughly confused.

"These guys' facial expressions. You would think that you didn't take care of kids every day. Look at the time. Monica, Sean, Alex, Bethany and Jordan will be here soon. We need to get the snacks ready. I looked at the guys and their jaws were almost on the floor.

"Guys, I told you. I have changed. My name is Danea Carlos. I am a daycare owner and soon to be mother of triplets. I drive a minivan and I watch The Wiggles."

"It is not even eight in the morning and you have been up, made breakfast and are getting ready to take care of some kids? Damn Bombshell."

"I don't do that anymore. I am going to be a good mother that goes to PTA meetings and makes brownies for school functions and helps my kids when they decide to try and fly." Tears were springing to my eyes and I couldn't help them. I understood now the love a mother has for her children and I missed my own mother.

"We have to talk about the guy that is after you."

"I haven't received any warnings. I am going to go about my life in the same way that I always do. The children will be here at eight thirty, we watch TV until nine thirty, we play some educational games until eleven, we eat lunch, we have nap time, we have snack around twelve, we watch a movie, and then we practice our ABC's and Numbers until the parents come to get the child. I take care of seven children full time and four others part time. Four boys and three girls are the regulars. Monica and Sean are twins. Alex has a single mother and a deadbeat dad. Bethany's mom is a nurse and I sometimes have her until the wee hours of morning or for a few days. Jordan is another little boy from the neighborhood. Candice and Michael are brother and sister and they are also kids from the neighborhood. That isn't including Connor and Micah. The four part timers are Patrick, Michelle, Ivan and Danny. Do you see now why I can't just drop everything to go hide in a safe house? These parents and children are counting on me to be there for them!"

"You go Danea!" Crystal giggled as we walked into the kitchen to prepare the snacks and gossip like school children.

"Did you see the looks on their faces? It was priceless!!"

"I don't care about them. How did it go last night?"

"Lester and I talked. He explained how he always loved me, but that he was afraid to lose me to someone that held a grudge against him. He said that this 'stalker' put things into prospective and that him shutting me out was almost worse than if he would've lost me to an enemy. He said that at least if we get married he would have a chance to protect me instead of leaving me alone and defenseless. That almost got him sleeping on the couch, but I forgave him and here we are." She blushed.

"You guys are getting married?" I asked astonished.

"Yep. In a few months. After our parents get the chance to get used to the idea. And so that the bruises from my brother will heal." I laughed.

"What about you?" she goaded.

"We made up. We aren't getting married, but I think that he is going to be a great daddy." I smiled. "Life is almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Well, I am still pregnant and we supposedly have a stalker. But other than that life is peachy keen."

"I don't know about this stalker thing. Why haven't we heard anything about this. I mean…it seems like this guy is stalking the guys more than us and used us as a way to get to them. They are the only ones who received anything." Crystal mused.

"I agree." I replied as I put the measured carrots into baggies.


End file.
